One Girl Can Change a Story
by Thepyrobandnerd
Summary: What if harry Potter had a sister? Sarah Potter is the eldest Potter, and even though she doesn't know it, the more powerful one. With her power comes danger, more danger than Harry will ever be in. What will happen on October 31, 1981? Who survives?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

A/N this story is all in Sarah's POV

Chapter One

Halloween

It's been almost 3 months since my family and I were moved to this house. My parents won't tell me why but I fear it has something to do with Harry. My small brother was born before we moved here, so it is kind of obvious. _Ding! _I looked up at the clock, great 6:30. The eager screams of small children would soon fill the streets. Halloween. Dad wasn't letting me go out tonight. It upset me, but then he told me I could play with Harry. Unlike older sisters, I loved my little brother with my life. He was adorable and I knew if it wasn't just me and him, I would be his favorite. We spent hours together, but I was upset that by next September, I wouldn't be there every day. I was turning 11 in December and would finally be going to Hogwarts. "Sawa! Sawa!" I broke out of my thoughts to see Harry coming towards me in my mom's arms. I reached out for him and put him on my lap. As usual he picked up my heart shaped locket and tried to open it. He never could, no one could. I got it for my 1st birthday, but no one ever told me who it was from. The night went by quickly and by now, dad was making little puffs of colored smoke with his wand for Harry. Eventually, mom came in and told us it was Harry's bedtime. Dad and I relaxed finally. I walked to the closet in the front hall to get my blanket that I made for Harry. All of a sudden the door busted open and dad ran out to the hallway. A black hooded figure stood there looking at my father, "It's him Lily! I'll try to hold him up!" My dad shouted. The figure looked and noticed me, "NOO!" my father screamed. The man grabbed me by the collar and held me up, "Another Potter.", his voice hurt my ears, "James you have been hiding things from me." The man said something that I didn't catch and my dad couldn't talk or move. He fell against the wall and looked at the man with pleading eyes. He put his wand up to my throat, "She dies first. _Avada Kedavra_!" Then blackness.

A/N

Srry it's so short. My first FanFic so please b nice. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

What if Harry Potter had a sister? A sister whose life was even more important than his. Sarah Potter is the most powerful witch ever seen but no one knows. Dumbledore senses the danger she is in and creates a potion that can protect her from anything, magical and non-magical alike. But when her brother is put in danger because of a vision, who will survive on that night of October 31st?

A/N Sara is 10

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

A/N this story is all in Sarah's POV

Chapter 2

I'm Lucky

I was laying on something soft my body ached and my head felt heavy. I heard familiar voices, "What happened James?" "He came in and she was standing right there. He grabbed her and froze me to my spot. Then he tried to kill her, but when she passed out he looked all dazed and walked past me. Then he went upstairs and i heard a scream. i begged he hadn't hurt them when i heard an explosion and i could move again. Lilly and Harry came down as i reached Sarah. I felt her neck and sure enough, she was still breathing. Then Lily told me that when HE got up there he just pushed her out of the way and tried to kill Harry. Then he just disspeared." My dad replied to the stranger. "Well luckily the potion worked, she's still alive. But I wish I knew how the Fi-"my dad was cut off by the front door slamming open. "Oh my gosh! James is everyone all right. Where's the kids?" my Uncle Sirius asked. "Sirius they're fine. Sarah's right there and Harry is asleep." He and the other man filled him in on what happened. "Now I must leave, but before I go our little eavesdropper probably doesn't want to be squeezed to death. Good bye." The man said and left. Ignoring the man they both ran over to me where I lay on the couch and squeezed tightly. "You. Should. Listen. To. That. Man." I gasped. They let me go and stared at me in wonder, then they started kissing me and my mom walked in. "Was that Dumbledore that just left? Who else got-"She froze when she saw who my father and uncle where smothering. Her tear-stained face broke into a smile and joined in their kissing and hugging. When it was finally over my mom carried me to the kitchen after hearing my stomach rumble. I kept getting this look from her, but I kept shaking my head. I was a little bit scared of what had happened, and she knew that. When I had been fed, i went back to the living room and lay by the fireplace in a little ball. My dad came, picked me up, and put me in between him and my uncle. I lay there until I fell asleep, but I knew somewhere in my head that tomorrow would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I edited chapter 2 because i made a mistke so ese forgive me and reread it

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter Three

Explanations

I woke up to find my Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and dad sitting in my room asleep. I quietly laugh and sneak out of my room. My mom is in the kitchen making breakfast, while harry is probably asleep still. The sweet smell of pancakes soon fills the house and the next thing I know, my uncles and dad are in the kitchen. I giggle and they look at me with looks that I recognize as RUN! I didn't make it. My dad had me upside-down and my uncles were tickling me. "MERCY! MERCY!" They set me down and let me start breathing again, but then I'm upside down again so my dad can have his turn. "That's what you get for laughing at us." my Uncle Siri said with a smile. We hear a cry and look at each other; we all take off but my being the smallest got there first. "I win! Now go get Harry's breakfast together." I told them happily. I heard a growl come from my Uncle Siri, but I just turned and smiled. "Sawa, up up!" I hear from behind me, I turn around and pick Harry up. He smiles at me and hugs me, I hug him back and give him a peck on the cheek. He giggles and I take him to the kitchen, my dad and uncles grab him from me before I can stop them. I laugh along with my mom as they tickle him to death, when they were done they gave him back to me. He gave me a questioning look, "I couldn't do anything about that." I told him. After we finished eating, my mom took harry for a bath and I stood up to leave. " Sarah we need to talk." My dad said stopping me,"Do you remember what happened last night?" I hesitated and nodded. "How am I alive? You said the green light meant….death." I asked, "It is but well…..

_FLASHBACK _

_James' POV_

_I looked at the beautiful baby girl in my arms, and could just feel the power coming off of her. "This potion should protect her from anything; it's only a onetime thing so come back to me if something harms her. She will be powerful one day and we must protect her." Dumbledore said to me handing a small vial to me. "What do I do with it?" "Put it in this locket and melt it closed, don't open it at all." He replied. And with that he walked away._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So my locket protected me." I said touching the now warm locket. "No the potion inside of it did." My Uncle Remy replied. I was still in shock when my mom came in and saved me. "Ok that's enough for today boys leave her alone." She said, I went to my room and started reading my favorite book to calm my mind. I look at the clock, 9:34. Great, this is defiantly going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Daily Prophet & More Explanations

By 11:00 the house had already been visited by at least 5 different Daily Prophet reporters. Thankfully, my mom put me, Harry, and herself in my room till they were gone, which was soon considering who we had kicking them out. "Sarah, there's someone here to see you." My dad called. I slowly walked out behind my mom, scared of whom it was, "Don't be frightened young lady, I won't hurt you." An old voice said. "Sarah this is Albus Dumbledore, he was here last night. He is here to talk to us." Uncle Sirius said, "They didn't listen to you last night when you left." I told him with a smile. He chuckled, and we all went to the living room. "Ok so i found out how the Fidelius Charm was broken, your Secret-Keeper, no pun intended, ratted you out to Lord Voldemort." I heard a growl come from my uncles and dad I looked at them confused, "Dumbledore, before we go on I think we should tell Sarah the whole story." Said my dad. "Ok well. When you were born, I made you a special potion that would protect you from anything. For some reason you were so powerful that wands would almost break from your touch. Well, when your brother was born, we put you all into hiding because, because," he hesitated, my dad nodded him on, "Because a Seer predicted he would be greater than Lord Voldemort. We put the Fidelius Charm on the hose and well, the Secret-Keeper was Peter Pettigrew." I gasped, "And well you heard what happened last night, so would you mind handing me your locket." I gave it to him, and he opened it. I wasn't that surprised that he could open it, so he took out a little vial from his pocket and switched it with the empty one from my locket. Then he handed it back to me and my mom put it back on. I heard someone knock on the door and my dad went to go open it. "Oh Lily, I hope you don't mind, but we're going to have an order meeting here." Dumbledore said, "Its fine, I wouldn't really feel comfortable leaving the house right now anyways." Replied my mom. During the next hour, people kept coming to the house; these people looked familiar so I wasn't nervous. When everyone was here, they went to the dining room for their meeting. My dad said some quick words Dumbledore, he nodded, and I was allowed into a meeting! This caused uproar from the Weasley boys, but was quickly silenced by their parents. I looked around the room as I sat on my Uncle Sirius' lap, some people looked familiar but others didn't. Then everyone got quiet as the meeting began.

**A/N Ok I don't know what to do about the Longbottoms. So you guys choose and tell if there's anything else you wanna read**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Meeting

I looked around and realized that there were a few empty chairs. I decided to let it go, so Dumbledore started asking people questions. He asked Mad-Eye, one of my favorite Order members, about things I didn't really know about. And another lady about things at the ministry. Eventually they got to last night, and I sat up a little bit straighter. By now I had gone from sitting with Uncle Siri, to  
Uncle Remy, to mom, to dad, to Mrs. Weasley, To Mr. Weasley, to Mad- Eye. He noticed my slight movement and squeezed my hand, I got the message. I listened to every word said. Some people thought He would be back, others thought He had finally been defeated. Just as Dumbledore was about to speak, there was a knock on the door. Papers were hidden, wands were pulled out of pockets, chairs were pushed back, and I was behind Mad-Eye. A few people went to go open the door and I heard a sigh after a few minutes. "It's alright everyone." a voice called, "Its just some late people." they walked into the room and everyone relaxed. We all sat back down, and I saw the three empty chairs filled. "Frank, Alice what happened?" Dumbledore asked, "A little bit of traffic, after we got the message and the meeting announcement; we had to get Neville. By then, wizards were all over the place. Just a very long journey is all." the man, Frank I think he said, replied. I decided to move seats before Mad-Eye noticed something, "Ya know, if you want to keep something a secret you shouldn't say it out loud." he muttered to me, dang it. "Alright what's wrong." he said to me making a few people break out of their conversations. "Nothing, I'm just a little bit sore. My neck is killing me." by now everyone was listening and mom and dad were halfway out of their seats. Dumbledore waves them down, and Mad-Eye told me to go to Dumbledore. I got up and walked up to him, he lifted my chin up causing me to wince. He gave me a small smile and looked at my neck. When he was done he said, "I'll have Severus make her a healing potion, or would you like to do it Lily?" "Severus can do it, I have no supplies." she replied despite my dad and uncles' protests. "Good. Well she will have a scar. Cute it's shaped as a heart." I looked down and when I moved my locket, sure enough there was a small heart shaped mark. I looked back at Dumbledore, "Can I go now?" I whispered to him. He nodded to me and let me go. As I passed Mrs. Weasley, she said "Make sure the boys don't break anything." I nodded and walked out to the living room.

"SARAH!" all of sudden I was attacked by all 5 older Weasley's. The three small boys on the ground started laughing and clapping. They finally let me go, I saw a small red haired by girl laying on the couch and picked her up. "Who's this little angel?" I asked the boys, "Ginny! That's our new little sister!" shouted the twins. I looked at each of the Weasley boys and said, "You better not pick on her, our I will teach her how to beat you all up." Percy and the twins laughed, but Charlie and Bill knew I wasn't kidding. I may or may not have beaten them up before, so they knew having a little sister taught by me was bad. We sat there for a while talking about Fred and George's new tricks, and soon me and Bill got into talking about Hogwarts. "I just hope Charlie and Percy can keep the younger ones in line. I'm really going to miss all of them." He said, "I know how you feel, I am going to miss Harry. I mean, who is going to protect him from my dad and uncles." I replied. Just then, everyone started walking out from the meeting, "Let's go boys, time to go home." Mrs. Weasley called while grabbing Ginny from me. I hugged all the boys, and handed Ron to Bill. I gave Neville to his mom, and picked Harry up. My uncles, Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye were staying for dinner, and I was happy. Dinner included my dad and uncles throwing food at me, which led me o throwing food back, which led to mom giving us all death glares. After dinner, mom told me to go set up the guest room for Mad-Eye, I felt a Chocolate Frog hit my head then heard a smack. I took a shower and walked out to say goodnight. When I hugged my dad, I squished a tomato on his head. I ran to my room before they could do anything, and was soon asleep.

_Dream_

_A man in a black cloak pointed his wand at me and shot a green light. I tried to scream as I fell into darkness._

_End Dream_

I woke up screaming and tears running down my face. Everyone ran into my room to find me curled into a ball in a corner. All I saw was my parents, Mad-Eye, Uncle Remy, and a tall man in a black cloak I screamed at the sight of him. My mom rushed over to me and someone turned on the lights. I saw my Uncle Siri standing in the same spot as the man, and realized that it was him all along. When I finally stopped crying, my mom asked what happened. I just shook my head and eventually fell asleep in her arms.

**A/N Sorry for the wait I had a small case writer's block. I don't have this story planned out, so if you want something to happen, just message me or comment. Also, I defiantly don't update on Wednesdays or weekends. Kk thanks for reading please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nightmares

They kept coming back. They never stopped. The same nightmare haunted me every night; eventually mom had to put a silencing charm on me at nights. Uncle Sirius wasn't allowed to come in unless the light was turned on, or if he cut his hair, which was never going to happen. I wouldn't talk to anyone; my books lay untouched in my bookshelf. My family worried, I didn't care. My bay window was my new favorite spot, it rained a lot lately. I liked it though, rain was my best friend, and it's just really calming. One day, my dad walked in and saw the rain, "Wow I didn't think it would rain today, but it was sunny just 2 minutes ago." Said my dad, sarcasm dripping. I looked at him with a blank look, and saw Uncle Remus with a bucket of paint behind him. As soon as he dropped it on him, I started laughing like crazy. They looked at me with relived expressions as I laughed in what seemed like weeks; well it has been weeks, 6 weeks to be exact. I only had one more week of being 10, but yet I wasn't excited or disappointed I didn't think about it. My dad left seeing that that was all he was going to get out of me, but my Uncle Remus stayed. My tears started to fall as we sat there in silence; he walked over to me and comforted me while I sobbed into his chest. The week passed very much the same, my cries became lesser and lesser as it passed, and they disappeared completely on the 19th of December. I fell asleep thinking about my birthday, hoping my nightmares would leave me alone for one night.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait and very short chapter. School is starting soon so the chapters may be shorter this week. Thank you for reading and please tell others about my story. R&R **

* * *

**A/N ok i know u guys r going to b mad but i am taking a week off to get used to the 8th grade. i tried to get a chapter up this weekend but i failed :(. i will try my hardest to give u guys new and longer chapters when next week is up. thank u again for reading and please spread the word**


	7. I AM SOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**A/N I hate putting in A/N's as update but this one is important. I'm SOOOO SORRY! You guys are going to hate me, but I have less time then I had hoped for, There is no way I'm going to update anytime soon. Whenever I have the time I will update, please please please don't take my story off ur updates. I WILL END THIS STORY! Please forgive me and I hope you understand. **


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry but I've lost all my ideas for this story so I'm putting it on hold. As soon as I get an idea I will post a new chapter. I will write a new story though. Either a Twilight/NCIS or Sandlot/Twilight or maybe even just Sandlot. I still haven't decided yet. I won't put this up for adoption but if someone convinces me they can make this a good story I might give it to them. Thank you 2 all my readers & stay in touch for my next story.


End file.
